228: Melty
Melty, A.K.A. Experiment 228, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire blue blasts from his snout that melt enemy targets. He also seems surprisingly mechanically inclined for a destructive dragon. His one true place is melting metal at the aluminum recycling plant. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated when a dog dropped his pod in its water bowl. When Lilo later embarrassed herself in front of Keoni, she and Stitch used Jumba's time-traveling surfboard to go back in time and change the past. In several alternate timelines created by Lilo and Stitch meddling with time travel, Melty's fate was different. Personality Melty is a rather simple-minded experiment, taking enjoyment in melting anything in sight, even when he's captured. He doesn't talk at all, but has a tendency to be rather blunt. He is also shown to be easily irritated, but is loyal to those who win his trust. Appearance Melty is a small red dragon-like experiment with tan patches on his stomach, chest and around his eyes, small bat-like wings, a long devilish tail, a reptilian head with thin pointed antennae with dark red markings, black eyes and a thin body. His arms and legs are rather stubby in appearance. He prefers walking upright most of the time, though he is capable of quadruped movement. He stands 1 foot 5 inches tall and weighs 20 lbs. Special Abilities Melty can fire blue blasts of energy balls from his snout that cause anything they hit to melt like chocolate. Also, unlike Splodyhead, Melty will not be rendered powerless if his snout gets wet, as he can attack while underwater. Gallery ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-52-49.jpg|Melty's experiment pod screenCapture 25.03.13 0-36-12.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-02.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-53-32.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-04.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-47-53.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-54-51.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-49-08.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-50-02.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 16-41-19.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-32-07.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-55-10.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-56-02.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 13-01-38.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-58-22.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 17-59-29.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-00-27.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-40-18.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-15.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-41-47.jpg screenCapture 25.03.13 0-42-17.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-02-17.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-03-02.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-45-45.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-43-39.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-04-28.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-34-29.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-05-26.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-06-08.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-04.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-07-34.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-08-39.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-30-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-31-06.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-46-51.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-09-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-32-11.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-10-15.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-11-43.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-12-41.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-13-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-34-01.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-14-36.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-38-16.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-35-11.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-53-00.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-54-39.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 18-56-50.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-04-28.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-05-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.01.13.22-42-51.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 16-38-37.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 19-06-53.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-22-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-23-49.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-25-47.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 12-28-11.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-15-41.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 22-36-40.jpg screenCapture 14.03.13 2-06-51.jpg screenCapture 14.03.13 2-08-20.jpg screenCapture 26.05.13 18-16-39.jpg|Stitch protecting Melty Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h21m05s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png panes38.jpg Meltyscreen.jpg Trivia *Melty greatly resembles Mushu from Mulan in appearance, color, and that they are both dragons. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Melty's pod color is green. *Melty is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 228. Primary function: Liquefaction of enemy fortresses, weaponry and transportation". *Melty's body, ears, wings and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments